opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The Inherited Will! Shuji and Kano Clash
The Mafia Pirates are seen close to a mountain *All of them are doing random activities, to make time pass faster *Shuji seems to be a bit nervous, but also excited in the same time *Yuusuke comes near him and pats him on the shoulder Yuusuke:*smiles*Do you think you need to warm up? Shuji:*laughs*I don't have why. We're here to form an alliance and decide which Yonko we're gonna try to take down. Yuusuke: Do you really think that guy is just gonna talk? To me, he's clearly not that type... Shuji:*grins*Of course there will be a fight. There's no doubt about that, however, I see it more as a way to test each other's strength. I doubt it will be anything too serious. Yuusuke: Just take care. *Fujisaki comes close to the two of them Fujisaki:*serious face*It seems he's very close and he also brought his crew. *Shuji starts to crackle his fists Fujisaki: Also...this is very weird. Shuji: Eh? Fujisaki: He has only 6 persons along with him, and it seems thats his entire crew. Shuji:*smiles*Heh, they might be really strong. Make sure to not understimate them. Yuusuke:*serious face*Do you think we're gonna fight them? Shuji:*serious face*Probably not. Either way, if they truly decide to fight us, you know what you have to do. Yuusuke: Understood. *The Mafia Pirates wait for a few more minutes before Kano's crew, the Earthshaking Pirates, finally appear *Kano is the first from the group and carries a huge gourd that has written Orange Juice on it *Only a step behind him is a tall man with long, black hair that carries a sword *A few steps behind, a really muscular but tiny guy near a person that seems to resemble an Okama *Behind the group, an old man is seen drinking and tripping from time to time, as well as a muscular man and a young, not so muscular person Kano:*grins*HEY HEY!! Shuji:*grins in excitement*This will be interesting. *The Mafia Pirates immediately get on their guard, ready to attack if the Earthshaking Pirates decide to do anything *Kano comes really close to them Kano:*grins*Don't worry guys. I don't plan on having a fight with you, only with your captain. And since I decided that, there's nothing you can do about it. *Yuusuke stands tall in front of Kano Yuusuke:*dead serious face*Wanna bet? *Kano simply smiles and takes a step forward, but in an instant, Shuji appears between the two Shuji:*serious face*YUUSUKE!! *Yuusuke turns with his back at the two and starts walking away Yuusuke: Yeah, I know. Shuji:*dead serious face*I'll be your opponent, captain of the Earthshaking Pirates. Kano:*grins*GREAT!! *Kano takes off the gourd around him and throws it at one of his nakamas *He instantly throws a punch towards Shuji Yoshiaki: He's not wasting any second thats for sure. *Shuji, with a little effort, dodges Kano's attack, then throws a punch of his own that hits Kano in the face and pushes him back a few meters *Blood is seen dripping from Kano's nose *Shuji simply waits for Kano's reaction with a dead serious look on his face *Kano places his left hand on his face and shows a larger smile than before Kano:*large smile*This will be fun. *Kano starts running towards Shuji and Shuji dashes towards Kano *They both jump and carefully aim their fists towards each other *After getting really close, they both launch their fists with incredible force and clash *In the last second, what seemed like a rather weak clash of fists becomes something huge since both Shuji and Kano decided to put all their strength in their attacks *A huge shockwave results from the clash that blows away the ground behind the two fighters *As they land on the ground, they both take some steps back *Shuji looks at his right hand that is heavily bleeding *He also checks Kano's fist, that is bleeding as well, but Kano seemingly ignores it Kano:*serious face*Say... Shuji:*dead serious face*Huh? Kano:*grins*Do you want us to actually fight? *The Mafia Pirates instantly react after hearing that, since they knew Shuji and Kano would normally only clash a few times and not have an actual fight *Shuji starts walking towards Kano slowly *His rings slowly start shining *He raises his left hand in the air and all of a sudden, the Mafia Pirates start running around Kano:*kinda surprised*Hey, what the hell? I said I don't want a fight between our crews! Shuji:*smiles*They're not gonna attack your crew. *The blue ring starts shining very bright Shuji:*shadowed eyes*And to answer your question... *Shuji suddenly appears in front of Kano like a flash Shuji:*smiles*I would love to. *Kano tries to punch Shuji but he the force of a punch himself and he's sent flying back Shuji:*shadowed eyes*'Flash Gun!!' *Shuji simply takes a step forward and appears right above Kano Shuji:*serious face*'Flash Step!!' *Shuji powerfully kicks Kano with both his legs, pummeling him into the ground, then he safely lands, at a small distance from Kano *Kano instantly gets up and dashes towards Shuji, then instantly throws a punch towards him Shuji:*serious face*'Mountain King!!' *Shuji takes the punch directly, however, it doesn't seem to have any effect *He then grabs Kano's fist with his left hand and uses his right hand to powerfully punch Kano in the stomach *Kano is seen once again falling on the ground Yuusuke:*smiles*Our captain is clearly much stronger. *All the Earthshaking Pirates start laughing Yuusuke:*irritated*What the hell... *Kano gets up and clears some of the dust from his clothes *He then wipes the blood from his mouth and starts smiling Kano: I hope you're not actually serious right now, or I'll be very disappointed. Shuji:*serious face*What do you mean? *Kano crackles his fists and his smile becomes larger Kano:*shadowed eyes*I will show you...what I can do. *A very powerful aura can be felt around Kano as he draws his fists back and suddenly punches the ground with an incredible force *The whole area becomes a huge crater in an instant Kano:*grins*'Earth Slam!!' *Shuji suddenly feels a huge number of shockwaves hiting him, but from the inside Kano:*grins*'Aftershock!!' *After spitting some blood, Shuji tries to get away from Kano *However, Kano starts pushing his fists into the ground Kano:*calm voice*'Fissure!!' *A huge blouder comes from the ground and hits Shuji, almost crushing his body in the process *Shuji is sent flying and falls on the ground after a few seconds, screaming in pain *The boulder keeps growing, until it actually takes the place of the crater Kano created earlier and becomes a small mountain Yuusuke:*sweat is seen running down on his face*He was capable...of something...like that. *Kyo is seen taking a few steps forward Kyo:*smiles*It seems our captain is down, so I will replace him. Yuusuke:*serious face*Don't be stupid! He's not defeated yet. Shin:*bored face*Its not cool at all if he goes down that early. *Shuji gets up and coughs some blood *Kano starts walking towards him, crackling his fists during the process Kano:*grins*Good thing you survived that. However, there's much more where that came from!! *Kano dashes towards Shuji at an impressive speed Shuji:*smiles*I'm sure there is. *Kano appears in front of Shuji in an instant and launches his right fist towards Shuji's chest with an impressive force that breaks the ground around them *Kano's attack hits Shuji, however, with no visible effect on either Shuji or the environment Kano:*surprised*What the hell? *Shuji grabs Kano by his head and brings him close to his chest Shuji:*whispering*'Reverse!!' *Kano is suddenly blown away by an incredible force *He's sent flying right into the mountain he created and destroys a big portion of it *The Earthshaking Pirates look quite surprised, for the first time during this fight *Kano is seen getting up, with his face covered in blood Kano:*serious smile*That was the force of my punch...you bastard. Shuji:*smiles*Yeah. Kano:*serious smile*So in other words...you're a Devil Fruit eater. Also, it seems the random movement your crew was doing earlier wasn't for nothing either...I guess you somehow absorbed their speed or something. Shuji:*smiles*You guessed that right. Kano:*serious face*Captain of Mafia Pirates, tell me...what is your dream? Shuji:*serious face*I want to make my crew, the Mafia Pirates, the strongest pirate crew in the world. Kano:*shadowed eyes*What a foolish and meaningless dream. Shuji:*surprised*What? *Kano prepares for his next attack Shuji:*dead serious face*What is your dream? *Kano, without giving Shuji an answer, appears in front of Shuji and around his body, a crushing force can be felt *He starts screaming as loud as he can and the sound of a thunder can be heard together with his scream Kano:*screaming*'Roaring Thunder!!' *Kano punches in front of him, without touching Shuji's body *Shuji doesn't move a single part of his body *Unharmed, but shocked, Shuji looks behind him only to see a huge line on the ground that destroyed everything in its way *Even his crew had to get away in order to avoid the devastating damage *Kano stops screaming and the thunder sounds stop as well Kano:*dead serious face*Damn...I missed with one finger. *Sweat is seen running down on Shuji's face as he realizes that if he got hit by Kano's attack he could even get killed *He turns towards Kano and tries to move, but in an instant, Kano powerfully punches him in the stomach, releasing a powerful shockwave that makes Shuji puke some blood *Shuji falls on his knees, looking at Kano with a fierce look *He gets up, more serious to fight Kano than before *However, Kano simply extends his right hand towards Shuji for a handshake Kano:*serious face*The fight is over. We're not gonna have a certain winner, at least, not for now. *Shuji accepts Kano's handshake Kano:*grins*So, starting today, the Mafia Pirates and Earthshaking Pirates are allies!! And the objective is to take down a Yonko!! Shuji:*smiles*Yes!! *The two crews get closer to each other *They start trying to know each other a little better *After around an hour, Kano is seen getting up, drinking some orange juice from his gourd, then putting it back on his back Kano:*grins*Lets go for now, guys!! Earthshaking Pirates: YES CAPTAIN!! *Shuji watches as all the Earthshaking Pirates are getting up and walking away *He suddenly takes a step forward, somehow angry Shuji:*dead serious face*KANO!! Kano:*shadowed eyes*This guy...WHAT? Shuji:*dead serious face*Tell me...what is your dream? Kano:*dead serious face*I didn't choose what my dream is. I wasn't blessed with such things. I'm following someone else's dreams. *As the Earthshaking Pirates continue walking away, Shuji turns with his back and starts walking away as well *He turns his head around towards Kano a little more and starts wondering Shuji:*dead serious face*I felt from this guy during this fight...the Will of the D.? Category:Blog posts